


oh gee... i don't know how to title things... i suppose you'll have to proceed with the assumption that this fic has a different title, and not a rather disappointing title like this one (WORKING TITLE)

by hamifihekrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Lesbianism, picnic lesbians, somewhat epilogue compliant? i'm trying my best here ok, transed genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamifihekrix/pseuds/hamifihekrix
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Twitterstuck Secret Santa 2019





	oh gee... i don't know how to title things... i suppose you'll have to proceed with the assumption that this fic has a different title, and not a rather disappointing title like this one (WORKING TITLE)

You open your eyes. Eyelids? Do you have eyelids? You don’t know. It’s not like there’s ever someone invested in doing scientific research into your species biology. Sure, there are people you could ask. But you don’t want to bother them about your silly questions, like whether you have eyelids, or if they would like to go out on a date with you. Simply silly. Nothing more than that. 

Oh, right. You’re forgetting something important. 

Your name is Calliope. You come from this blisteringly hot planet that existed decades ago before being sucked into a black hole. Or something of that magnitude. Also, you’re dead. Kinda. You have this super pretty ring that kind of keeps you in a middle state of kind of dead, but also kind of not dead? It’s confusing to every party involved, and not a second of thought more should be spent on it. 

Now that you’re no longer thinking about anything even remotely silly, you have more room in your brain to prepare yourself for the picnic you’re going out for later today. Yes, that’s right. Just a picnic. Where two friends go out and eat lunch together, usually on a blanket of sorts. That’s it, just lunch. No underlying feelings, nothing even of the sort. Who even said that? The absurdity! 

You are going out (FOR LUNCH!!) with your friend Roxy. Usually, it’s you who invites her out, but this time is different. Maybe she wants to tell you something? Something important maybe? You hope so. You love it when people trust you enough to tell you about things. It makes you feel close to them, and you hadn’t ever really felt that before. 

You don’t know what to wear. Should you wear your green suit? Or maybe your green… suit. Hmm. Maybe you’ll just wear the green suit. Yeah. That looks nice on you. You guess... 

With that under the way, you’re completely finished. That was the only preparation you needed for this. What? Like you said, it’s not a date. Just… two friends eating lunch together. You don’t need to go the whole mile and create a new outfit... right? 

You look at yourself in the mirror, checking everything. 

Calliope: ^u^

Perfect.

As you’re finishing up, you hear your phone ringing. There has been a lot of debate about whether they should be called smartphones or palmhusks, but you agree with Roxy that phone sounds better. It rolls off the tongue more. 

You pick up your phone and, oh! Speak of the angel. Roxy was the one calling you. 

Roxy: heyyy  
Calliope: hey darling! ^u^  
Roxy: are u ready??  
Calliope: i sUre am! bUt how aboUt yoU?  
Roxy: u could say that i am somewhere on the line of bein ready  
Roxy: mostly bc im outside ur door waitin for u!!  
Roxy: i guess u didnt hear me or something hehe  
Calliope: oh!! i'll be right there!

Taking one last look in the mirror, you grab your bag, turn around, and sprint, in every meaning of the word, towards your door. You stop yourself just before reaching the door, because you are definitely very calm and collected. Just gliding around the house, chilling, until she gets here. 

You straighten your suit, and then open the door. Standing outside is the aforementioned Roxy. She looks beautiful, wearing a stylishly simple pink-and-purple get up. You've always thought that there was a lot of beauty in the mundane because... there's never really been much for you to see. Sure, big outfits and dresses and what have you all look pretty, but you'll be darned if simple looks don't look good too!

You catch yourself from spiraling into your opinions on fashion as Roxy reaches out for a hug. You snap back to reality and embrace her tightly. The two of you have been comfortable being physical together for quite a while, after all.

ROXY: u got everythin u need?  
ROXY: ive already got the food w me so unless u got anythin special u wanna bring we should b good!!  
CALLIOPE: since we've been here on earth c, my taste palatte has greatly widened, so i'm open to eating almost anything!  
ROXY: heheh ;)  
CALLIOPE: not like that!!  
CALLIOPE: yoU're so silly sometimes, i hope yoU know that!  
ROXY: cmon u kno its what u luv most abt me  
CALLIOPE: well yes, yoU're right. bUt that doesn't defeat the fact!  
CALLIOPE: as adorable or not as it is yoU are still very silly.  
ROXY: thats good 2 hear bc u kno  
ROXY: ive been puttin in a lot of effort in2 being this silly  
ROXY: but no 1s complimented me! or even told me they appreciate my stellar aura  
ROXY: it is truly vv sad.... i dont kno how ill go on like this callie........ u have 2.... u have 2 kiss my cheek or i will die................. its vvv serious  
CALLIOPE: this is what i mean! so silly.  
ROXY: its kind of hard 2 tell bc i dont even think u have skin???? but i think ur blushin rite now  
ROXY: i was jokin but if u wanna go down 2 smoochtown i wouldnt b against that if u kno what i mean  
CALLIOPE: roxy!  
ROXY: hehe fine fine ill stop  
ROXY: reluctantly >:P  
CALLIOPE: anyhoo! shall we get going then?  
ROXY: but callie  
ROXY: we r already goin  
CALLIOPE: roxy.  
ROXY: yes callie?  
CALLIOPE: when did we start floating.  
ROXY: when u were foolishly distracted by my devilish charm and wit >:)  
CALLIOPE: yoU aren't wrong...  
ROXY: hehe this reminds me of 1 of earths old folklore stories  
ROXY: it was abt this dude who flew around the streets of the anciety cities n used it 2 kidnap kids under the guise of them needing 2 use their imagination  
ROXY: parents told their kids the story 2 discourage them from havin an imagination or smth  
ROXY: he was infamous n shit it was pretty cool  
ROXY: he wasnt cool i mean his story is cool!!  
CALLIOPE: yoUr voice is very nice, did yoU know that?  
ROXY: stop listening 2 my voice and listening 2 th epic story im tellin!!!! >:((  
CALLIOPE: i am listening!  
CALLIOPE: cool flying kidnapper and such!  
ROXY: sigh  
ROXY: hehe mayb im not the only silly 1  
ROXY: anyway were here!!!  
CALLIOPE: oh!  
CALLIOPE: well, bring the food oUt.  
CALLIOPE: i'm starving!  


Roxy grabs a, from what you've heard, traditional picnic basket out of her sylladex. For whatever reason, most of your friends have stopped using their sylladexes, but Roxy is different. She takes our a blanket and lays it on the ground, sitting down on it with the grace of someone like your "brother". That is to say, not very graceful at all!

She invites you to take a seat next to her, which you gracefully accept. The parallels between you and Roxy's graceful-ness is astonishing to every party involved.

ROXY: so now that were all up n out here now i guess id like 2 say  
ROXY: i didnt invite u out here bc i wanted 2 have lunch w u  
ROXY: well i do but thats not the primary reason ig  
ROXY: theres actually something that id like 2 talk 2 u abt specifically that i havent talked 2 anyone abt  
ROXY: its kinda important ig?????  
ROXY: but b4 i do that id like 2 ask if thats fine w u  
CALLIOPE: of coUrse! i want to sUpport yoU however i can! ^u^  
ROXY: well ok then  
ROXY: hmm how 2 word this  
ROXY: damn this shit is difficult  
ROXY: ok i got it  
ROXY: so ive been thinkin  
ROXY: like i shouldve done w this conversation b4 askin 2 have it w u  
ROXY: about things  
ROXY: n ive decided that in simple terms  
ROXY: fuck gender  
ROXY: i think im nonbinary  
ROXY: or at least on some level of it ig???  
CALLIOPE: oh!! that's sUrprising to hear actUally, bUt i'm very proUd of yoU!  
CALLIOPE: what does that mean i shoUld call yoU?  
ROXY: ive been thinkin abt that 2 and i think  
ROXY: i think im going 2 keep goin by roxy  
ROXY: mostly bc i just think its a cool name  
CALLIOPE: well that does make it at least a bit simpler!  
CALLIOPE: i know yoU said yoU haven't told anyone, bUt do yoU plan on changing that?  
ROXY: i  
ROXY: dont know actually  
ROXY: like im sure a bunch of ppl would b as supportive as u r but then there are  
ROXY: others  
ROXY: who im not so sure abt  
CALLIOPE: ...dirk?  
ROXY: yeah...  
CALLIOPE: well! i gUess i am jUst going to say it.  
CALLIOPE: fUck dirk!  
ROXY: callie did u just say the fuck word...  
CALLIOPE: why yes, i did!  
CALLIOPE: the longer we live here the more Uncomfortable he makes me.  
CALLIOPE: i thoUght i was alone!  
ROXY: idk if id go that far...  
ROXY: but i dont feel like i could talk 2 him abt this  
CALLIOPE: well Uh! i think its very brave of yoU to talk to me aboUt it in that case.  
CALLIOPE: in fact, yoU've inspired me!  
CALLIOPE: see there's something i've been meaning to tell you for awhile.  
ROXY: oh? :o  


You take a deep breath. Is this it? Are you finally going to tell them? You guess you will. It's too late now, anyway.

CALLIOPE: i...  
CALLIOPE: i love yoU, roxy!  
CALLIOPE: like... love love!  
ROXY: callie i  
ROXY: callie i love u 2!!!  
ROXY: u dont know how long ive wanted 2 say that like that hehehehehe!!!!!!!  
CALLIOPE: wait, do you mean?...  
ROXY: yep!!! ive had a crush on u for a REALLLLLYYY long time i just never said anything :(  
ROXY: but now uve said something n im all inspired and shit!!!  
ROXY: the wheel of inspiration spins in its own special way.............  
CALLIOPE: i gUess it does!  
ROXY: :)!!  
ROXY: hehe im vv happy now u have no idea  
CALLIOPE: i Uh... think i do know actUally! becaUse i think i may be experiencing the same feelings!  
ROXY: o right!  
CALLIOPE: hehe...  
CALLIOPE: i'd jUst like to say that i'm sorry for being so sUdden with that... i've been feeling it for a while and i gUess the emotions jUst jUmped oUt of me before i coUld tell them otherwise!  
ROXY: thats alrite... better sudden than not at all lol!  
CALLIOPE: i gUess yoU coUld say that, yeah!  
Calliope: so.  
ROXY: so!  
CALLIOPE: what do we do now?....  
ROXY: i mean we could do anythin we want! we could just keep eatin like normal ppl or we could just dump tha whole thing and go flyin or smthn!!!  
ROXY: tha wheel of decision is in our control 2nite babey!!!  
CALLIOPE: i think i'm liking the casUalness of this picnic actUally.  
CALLIOPE: i feel like one half of a hUman married coUple... it's nice. ^u^   
ROXY: callie would u like 2 kno something  
CALLIOPE: sUre!  
ROXY: ur really beautiful u kno?  
CALLIOPE: i...! u/////_////u  
CALLIOPE: i don't know what yoU mean!  
ROXY: cmon dont b like that!!!  
ROXY: ur beautiful n rly cute n im rly lucky 2 even kno u........  
ROXY: ur like if chocolate mint icecream but like.................... personified  
ROXY: cherubified?????  
ROXY: w/e the point is i love you..... a lot!!!!  
ROXY: n id like 2 ask u a question..........................  
CALLIOPE: what is it? ouo  
ROXY: well i... u kno i..... i wanted to ask u um  
ROXY: if ud like 2 go out w me?  
CALLIOPE: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! does that Um... does that mean what i think it does? o//u//o  
ROXY: it sure fuckin does!!!!!!!!!!  
CALLIOPE: now yoU're also saying the fUck word!  
ROXY: i sure fuckin am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
CALLIOPE: well Uh! my answer to that qUestion is a very hard yes!!  
ROXY: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BABY!!!!!!!!  
CALLIOPE: !!!!  
ROXY: sry im just so excited!!!  
CALLIOPE: i'm excited too! ^u^  
CALLIOPE: does that mean that know we get to Um... kiss?  
ROXY: if u would like that i would rly like that!!!!  
CALLIOPE: yes, yes, yes!!!  


As you see Roxy's cheeks flush a deeper and deeper shade of red, they slowly bring their face in towards yours, planting a sweet, soft kiss onto your lips. If you could blush, you're sure your cheeks would be flaming the deepest shade of lime that anyone has ever seen.


End file.
